At Second Glance
by herping and derping
Summary: Light questions L about his thoughts, leading to a typical Kira argument, but he comes to a conclusion perhaps even L hadn't considered. Takes place during the Yotsuba arc while they're cuffed together. Primarily friendship, maybe slight L/Light. Oneshot.


**The first proper fanfiction I've posted! Just a short little something I felt inclined to write while I was typing up another fic. It's based off of a roleplay-type chat (on Gmail, ftw) my girlfriend and I had to practice being in-character for our L and Light cosplays. I really liked the flow of conversation and how it concluded, so I thought I'd write it. The writing is really simple and not-so-good, in my opinion, but it's just a oneshot, so bear with me. XD**

**And this mainly focuses on the friendship aspect of L and Light's relationship, but I guess there's hinted slash if you're really looking for it.**

**I don't own Death Note.**

* * *

Light looked up from his computer screen to find L staring at him again, as per usual. The man on the other end of the chain had developed quite a habit of it during their investigation, and it seemed to Light that it was rare to find the detective actually working anymore.

"Ryuzaki, you're doing it again."

L blinked at the statement, moving his thumb from his mouth to speak. "I beg your pardon?"

A sigh escaped Light's lips as he roughly ran a hand through his hair, bothered. "You know what I mean. Cut it out with the staring already."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking," came L's usual excuse, and he turned slightly toward his own computer as if to get back to work, but Light was sure it was not the case.

"You're always 'thinking', Ryuzaki. Sometimes I wonder what even goes on in that head of yours…" Light assumed the topic had been dismissed on that note and tried to refocus on his business.

"Well, I think about the Kira case, primarily. And about you, but that falls under the Kira case," L continued, apparently still interested in the conversation.

Light was a bit taken aback at the blunt comment, not that he really should have been, but decided not to get worked up over it. "Is there any time that I don't fall under the Kira case, Ryuzaki?"

"Not unless you turn out innocent when we finally do solve the case."

"Hasn't all this surveillance been enough proof to you?"

"No, I can't come to any conclusions just yet."

"The only conclusion you'd be satisfied with is if I turned out to be Kira. That's just ridiculous, Ryuzaki, and that will never happen. I'm not Kira!" Light's composure had gone out the window at this point. He rose from his chair dramatically in an attempt to justify his point.

Unperturbed by this display of excitement, L calmly replied, "Well, if we come up with any solid evidence in your favor, then perhaps I can put my suspicions to rest."

Light sighed again, figuring it was the best he would get from the stubborn sleuth, and he sat back down. He had mostly regained his coolness and was ready to carry on with his previous work when L spoke again.

"… Mostly."

Light tensed, clenching his fist angrily, but then released it when he remembered that arguing with L was futile in itself, even more so when done in a fit of passion. "Sometimes I can't stand working with you, Ryuzaki."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Light-kun," L apologized hollowly. "Would you like some cake? I'll have Watari bring some."

"No, thank you," Light answered, still feeling flustered.

"Coffee?"

"Sure." As L summoned Watari over computer, Light calmed down a bit, contemplating how he could appropriately end their previous discussion on good terms.

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaki. Maybe I am Kira and just don't know it…" Light sighed, averting his eyes from the stare fixed on him.

"Well, we won't know for sure until the case is solved. Until then, worrying about it isn't going to get us anywhere."

"You're right. I hope I'm not Kira… I'd like to stay your friend, Ryuzaki."

"Yes, it would be a shame to lose a friend like you…" L mused as Watari appeared, setting a slice of strawberry cheesecake on the desk and handing Light a mug of coffee. After a muttered "thank you" from each of them, he exited the room, leaving the two alone again.

Light chuckled suddenly. "Then you must think of me outside the Kira investigation, don't you Ryuzaki?"

L took a thoughtful bite of the newly-delivered cake before replying, "I suppose."

* * *

**Review? Praise appreciated, constructive criticism welcomed, flames laughed at. :3**


End file.
